


Double the Charm

by IQbetyár (DerpingLina)



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Banter, Begging, Desperation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shotgunning, Slow Build, Smoking, Teasing, Threesome - Other/Other/Other, Vagina Dentata, Voyeurism, bit of aftercare, bonus art in second chapter, bottom urGoh, cursing in skeksis language, he's kinda sandwiched but I dunno if there's a tag for that :p, implied mutual masturbation due to sensation sharing, no beta we die like men, not like plotwise but like the sex builds slowly?, sensation-sharing between counterparts, service top urVa, simultaneously bottom and top skekGra, skekGra and urGoh are together and urVa is the fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpingLina/pseuds/IQbety%C3%A1r
Summary: In which the Archer receives an unusual invitation from an old friend and the friend's other half.
Relationships: implied skekMal/urVa (Dark Crystal), skekGra & urVa (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urGoh (Dark Crystal), skekGra/urVa (Dark Crystal), urGoh/skekGra/urVa (Dark Crystal), urGoh/urVa (Dark Crystal), urVa & urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a twitter post I stumbled across more than a month ago. While there wasn't any actual beta, my friend from Discord, Nadie, helped me greatly by letting me ramble about ideas and giving a few of their own (such as the vagina dentata thing), and also by convincing me to make a fic of it all.
> 
> Anyways, happy Valentine's, have skekGra being slowly taken apart by a pair of Mystics :p

"My dear friend, that is quite an unexpected request," the Archer said after taking a sip from his tea. He was at the Circle of the Suns, visiting, checking up on the Wanderer and his other half, as he would do every second unum or so.

Back in his wandering days, urGoh's and his paths had often crossed. The Archer had enjoyed the Wanderer's company immensely, his tales of lands farther than urVa ever ventured captivating, his sense of humor endearing, and his tea brewing habits impeccable. Times had changed, and the Wanderer no longer travelled in the world outside of the Circle of the Suns, preferring to explore his own mind and his bond with his other half. This did not mean, though, that the friendship that had been cultivated all those trine ago had to suffer just because the fellow Mystic decided to join the Heretic in exile. Thus, urVa would often visit. He would tell his friend about the Mystics back in the Valley, of news from places he had visited, and would inquire if the Wanderer or the Heretic would need anything from outside the Circle. They would usually request nothing from him, or some insignificant knick-knacks at most, as nearby dousan caravans provided them with all the essentials. But he still asked them each time, out of courtesy.

This time, though, they had decided to make quite an intriguing request. One the Archer wasn’t averse to, but had made him pause, surprised.

"I know... my friend..." urGoh replied in that slow calm way of his, "It rather... has been... a while... hasn't it?"

"Indeed. What has brought this on?"

"W-well," started the Heretic, who was uncharacteristically silent during urGoh's proposition, not even doing his usual commentary about his counterpart being too slow, "we wanted to, er, try something out, but there was one bit of… shall we say _technical difficulty_. One that requires a, well, a third party." He was fidgeting quite a lot, expression not exactly embarrassed, but more like someone struggling to find the correct words. Even after all these trine, it seemed the Skeksis didn’t quite know how to approach any Mystic that wasn’t the Wanderer.

"What... he said," agreed urGoh.

"You told me this already. What exactly was this... _'technical difficulty'_?"

"If I may be blunt-" started the Heretic again, but, for once, his other half beat him to it.

"We both... want to be... filled to the brim... at the same time."

"…Yes. That. Ahem. See, he likes my dicks- er, members? He likes them stretching him. And I like his main, uh- _equipment_ stretching _me_. But see, urGoh either has a hole _or_ the giant schlong, not both, and uh- well…"

"And so you need mine to fill you up?" The question earned urVa a couple of fast nods from the Heretic.

"Yes... exactly..." the Wanderer agreed, "We... discussed this... at length... and I told... skekGra... about our... past endeavors."

"And that you're _huge_ down there," the Heretic piped in eagerly.

"So... we thought... why not? You would... be perfect."

"Only if you want to, of course!"

The Archer put his tea down, mulling it over. Truthfully, it'd been a while. But the offer was tempting. UrGoh was a dear friend and, if memory served urVa right, a fun and attentive lover. His counterpart also seemed eager to please, and urVa couldn't help but be curious.

"Hm... Alright," was all he said, and couldn't hold back a smirk at the delighted sound the Heretic made while clapping his talons, and at urGoh's face lighting up with an eager smile. Two halves of a rather endearing whole, it seemed. This should be fun.

* * *

Whenever urVa spent the night at the Circle of the Suns, he would sleep downstairs in the main living area while the two residents would go up to their shared bed in the loft far above. This time, though, after the Heretic had returned from cleaning himself up – the lack of paint on his face making the Archer do a double-take – urVa followed both of them upstairs, briefly looking around, noting how the back of the space, where the bed was, was relatively empty save for some knick-knacks, some decorative drapes, and a hookah (urGoh still loved his smoke). One wall was covered in urdrupe plant that had crept all the way up here from downstairs, vivid red berries hanging from it. The bed - or rather, a nest made of light fabrics and pillows, barely elevated from the wooden floor - was big enough to accommodate at least two creatures of their size comfortably. It looked incredibly inviting, simple yet cozy.

"Well, here we are!" the Heretic exclaimed, voice excited, hands moving erratically, gesturing around the place, “Make yourself at home!”

UrGoh was seemingly not at all bothered by their company, already slipping out from his outermost clothes until he was only in a long shirt, casually combing through his hair with a wooden brush he had taken from the nearby pile of knick-knacks to untangle his braids. SkekGra stood still beside the Archer, taking the time to admire the sight of his other half, before snapping back to reality and starting to remove his own garments. UrVa took this as his que to follow suit. When the Archer was in nothing but his pants, urGoh motioned for him to sit down so he can comb his hair as well. The Heretic – halfway out of the last piece of his robes, seemingly too impatient to fully discard it fully before seeking contact with the Wanderer – was sitting behind urGoh, head laid on his shoulder, watching him work on the Archer's hair. It was calm, dare urVa say, even domestic.

"Comfortable...?" urGoh asked, finishing up with his brushing, the Heretic beside him seemingly snapping out from a daze as he was watching the repetitive motions. UrVa smiled warmly, nodding, before moving to get a bit further towards the middle of the nest of pillows. "Good..." urGoh said, smiling as well, "Do you... need anything? Urdrupe berries... maybe?" he asked, half-jokingly.

"Hah, no," the Archer replied chuckling as he sat down, "but thank you."

"Do you... mind if I...?" the Wanderer asked, gesturing to his hookah.

"Go ahead, my dear friend," said urVa, leaning back and getting comfortable. The bedding was quite soft.

UrGoh turned his attention to his other half. "SkekGra...?"

"Oh, I'm good! Thanks, Treasure."

"Not even... mouth to mouth?"

"...On second thought."

UrGoh chuckled, took a hit from his hookah, set the hose back into place, and leaned in to share the hit with the Heretic, a hand stroking his jaw. SkekGra released the smoke with a sigh, which turned into faint coughing, the smoke apparently tickling his throat. They nuzzled each other, hands idly tracing any patch of skin exposed, urGoh’s thighs, his hips, skekGra’s side, his back, the lowest of the spikes protruding from his spine. All the while they were muttering sweet nothings, chanced a few furtive licks on the side of a neck, a playful nip here and there. Hands gripped urGoh’s hips tighter. Fingers teased their way up between the secondary arms and the shoulder blades, past the spikes, into skekGra’s hair. Soft, pleasured sighs mingled in with their private little chat. UrVa found it all sweet, calmly watching them from his spot.

Then urGoh's gaze landed on him after the Heretic took his shirt off for him, and he held out a hand for urVa to take. The soft curves on him were just as appealing as trine ago. He had lovely full thighs, and in general shapely legs, even though he had stopped walking quite as much as he had back in his wandering days. Over the trine he seemed to have gained a bit of a belly, which urVa found adorable. His arms were long and thin. His hair white, silky, a bit longer than the Archer’s, some cascading over his shoulder to hide his upper set of breasts. UrGoh looked absolutely charming, especially with the warm look he was directing towards urVa. The Archer took the offered hand and got closer, now hearing the Heretic making a sound akin to purring from urGoh's gentle attention.

"SkekGra... be a dear... and show... the Archer... the ropes. How we... like... to be touched."

"Yes," said skekGra, taking off the last of his own clothes. UrVa took a moment to run his eyes over his form as well.

The Heretic was rather skinny, though his thighs were nearly as nicely shaped as his other half's. His arms were slightly toned even though they were no longer used for combat. There were a few scars the Archer had noticed several trine ago mirrored on urGoh's own skin, either battle scars from the Heretic’s previous way of life or ones he had acquired during the days before being banished to the Circle. They had all healed over long ago, lighter in color than the rest of his skin, creating their own unique patterns that matched surprisingly well with the spiraling grooves on his Mystic. His hair was nearly as white as urGoh’s, relatively long for a Skeksis but still incredibly short compared to an urru, covering the back of his neck and reaching the spikes on his back. Without the paint on his face it was a bit easier to discern his expressions, the smaller details more noticeable. He had tiny creases on his beak, signaling his age, but they were soft, rounded, his skin not at all leather-like as, say, the Hunter’s was. All in all, he was quite pleasing to look at.

UrVa's eyes trailed down.

SkekGra was idly caressing himself with one hand, fingers sometimes letting go to trail close to his hole located right under the three ridged shafts, but not quite dipping in. His other hand took urVa's out from urGoh's grasp to guide it down as well.

"The, nnh, um, the teeth won't hurt you, don't be afraid of them" he mumbled in a distracted manner, referring to a row of thin sharp white prickles lining his hole. Under normal circumstances they likely would slightly intimidate even urVa, but...

"Yes, I know. Seen similar already."

"Oh?" the Heretic looked up at him, surprised, while urGoh, who was still idly caressing skekGra’s upper body, smirked.

UrVa pointedly ignored urGoh’s expression, preferring not to elaborate why he knew what an aroused Skeksis' genitalia looks like. "Yes. Anyways, back to the matter at hand..."

"Right, right," the Heretic quickly replied, already focused on guiding urVa.

The first touch caused the Heretic to inhale sharply, still focused, but seemingly rather sensitive. UrVa carefully ran a finger along the soft pairs of lips located between the rows of teeth, noting how some moisture had already gathered there, no doubt from the soft caresses and licks exchanged between the two halves earlier. Speaking of caresses, urGoh was paying gentle attention to all of skekGra’s upper body. He dragged blunt nails along his spine in a tantalizing manner, carefully nipped the side of his neck with blunt teeth, rubbed soothing circles near the shoulder blades. He was seeking out all the spots, minus the breasts, that made the Heretic melt or sigh.

Between the two Mystics, it took them no time at all to get two of urVa’s fingers inside the Skeksis, his hand being gently guided both by touch and words. SkekGra's eyes were closed, face slack, hips slightly rocking. It was an alluring sight. UrGoh crooned on the Archer's other side, seemingly in agreement, but also likely from the second-hand pleasure he was getting from this. _What you feel, I feel,_ indeed.

"You know..." urGoh says, leaning close as if sharing a secret "skekGra... really likes... getting... scratches... right under his jaw... when he's good. I think... he deserves some."

SkekGra looked like he was chagrined, but that look melted away the moment urVa's fingers reached the area in question, blunt nails scratching just so. He let out a whine, nuzzling closer. How eager. UrVa had never disliked the Heretic, and now he was actually quite rapidly growing fond of him.

UrGoh, meanwhile, took hold of one of urVa's free hands, and with a sweet, imploring smile, guided it down towards his own entrance as well, right between two eager prehensile feelers, urVa happy to follow his guidance. This area was familiar, urVa starting to remember what techniques the Wanderer had liked best in the past, where to tease, where and when to stroke. He was rewarded with a hand grasping his shoulder with a bit more force than urGoh likely intended while on his other side he heard skekGra groan. Seems like urVa was still good at multitasking, even after all this trine.

“Wonderful,” the Heretic sighed, voice angling upward into a soft whine. The praise warmed urVa.

"As if... we're back... in the forest," urGoh mused after a few moments, apparently nostalgic. "Then again," he continued, eyeing the Heretic, eyes full of appreciation, "even... better now." SkekGra ducked his head at the addition, seemingly a bit flustered, but smiling contently.

"Hm, I do prefer your place, to be honest with you," said urVa conversationally, "These sheets are better than the floor in my tent."

"Oh... true... true," UrGoh replied, chuckling. His gaze turned pensive, and he continued, "Getting all the... leaves... out of our... hair... was... a hassle.”

“Oh, absolutely,” said the Archer, grinning, “Though, I did find you adorable. Literally everything would get tangled in your hair. My tent never looked as clean as it did after you left.” That made the Wanderer outright laugh, and earned urVa a light swat on a shoulder.

“Did you… never sweep… that place?"

“I did, but the leaves always came back regardless. Except when it was your mane doing the cleaning, then it stayed clean for half an unum.”

"Uh, are you two seriously making small-talk during- ohh," chimed in skekGra just as urGoh opened his mouth to likely tease back, though his sentence trailed off into contended purrs at feeling urGoh’s nails gently scratch his nape in apology.

"Fair... point," urGoh agreed, smiling innocently at his other half. Then the smile turned seductive. "Come here," he gently requested, and the Heretic did as he asked, urVa slipping his fingers out of the both of them to lean back and watch.

The two embraced, the Heretic nuzzling urGoh's neck, taking in the scent of his hair, murmuring something likely besotted into the other's ear, judging by the pleased expression on the Mystic’s face. UrGoh slowly rubbed skekGra's back, humming in agreement to what he was hearing, completely relaxed and just enjoying the calm intimacy. UrVa felt something akin to giddiness pass in his chest at the sight, honestly happy for his friends. Eventually urGoh's eyes met the Archer's with a content smile.

"Relax, friend... and watch... if you'd... like," he whispered to him over the Heretic's shoulder, then, after a beat, added, "and... prepare yourself."

UrVa grinned, got himself comfortable, and took his pants off, not missing how urGoh's eyes flicked down to check him out. The Heretic at the moment had his back to him, and urVa noticed that the Skeksis' tail was waggling. That was just adorable. The Archer tried to hold back a chuckle at the sight. Who would have thought he would ever associate the word ‘cute’ with a Skeksis. Then again, he _was_ the Wanderer’s other half.

"Alright... come on now..." urGoh gently urged his other half to get in position, skekGra’s shafts right at the Mystic's entrance, the tongue-like feelers licking along the underside of one, evenly spreading the natural lubricant dripping from the ridges. "Ready...?"

"Always," sighed the Heretic, voice ardent.

"Good," said the Wanderer, smiling, "easy... now..."

The Archer didn't see much of what happened down, as the Heretic's tail got in the way as he moved, but he could hazard a guess by the Heretic's sharp inhale and urGoh's soft moan. He idly wondered if urGoh took all three shafts at once in that moment - he wouldn't put it past the Wanderer, he was surprisingly impatient for a Mystic, even though he was the slowest among them, an intriguing paradox - or he was planning on gradually getting stretched. The thought had the Archer reach down and start 'preparing' as urGoh had requested.

Meanwhile the two gently fell back to the sheets, the Heretic on top of the other, and they began to gently rock, urGoh having a pair of hands on the Heretic's hips to make sure he didn't go too fast. SkekGra was making soft noises, eyes closed, brow creased, primary hands planted on either side of urGoh, fisting the bedsheets. UrGoh reached out a hand to touch the other's face, and skekGra leaned into the caress.

"Can we- nnnhm- do that thing where you...?" the Heretic mumbled after a bit, urGoh apparently getting what he meant and making a noise of affirmative. They shifted, and the Heretic's tail got out of the way for urVa to see what was happening. One of urGoh's feelers was right at skekGra's entrance, snaking closer. It licked along the soft lips between the teeth. When it entered, the Heretic let out an appreciative moan and gave a subconscious hard thrust, making urGoh croon and hold his hips tighter to slow him. UrVa squeezed his member at the sight.

"Easy now... we don't want... to ruin... the main event... do we?" urGoh teased and earned himself a whimper from his other half.

They continued moving like that, the Wanderer setting the pace, mercilessly teasing with his feeler all the while, the Heretic whining impatiently, praising and cursing under the same breath. UrVa watched raptly. The sight in front of him was just so alluring. Both moved so sensually, skekGra following urGoh’s direction, rolling his hips at a slow pace, tail wrapping around his other half’s. The motions, the details, all of it mesmerized the Archer. The Heretic's little noises were absolutely delicious, and urGoh kept glancing at the Archer, hooded eyes asking silently if he liked what he saw. He did. Very much so.

Finally, he received a cue to join in.

"I think... our dear skekGra here... is ready. What... do you think... urVa?" urGoh asked. SkekGra straightened up as much as he could in his position, looking back as if just realizing they had an audience. His eyes darted down, and a helpless moan tore out from him, his form shuddering. He was visibly drooling, pupils wide as he reached for his other half for support. UrVa was warmed by the reaction. He knew his member was quite a sight, long, slightly thicker than average, but he always appreciated such complimentary reactions. UrGoh just rubbed at the Heretic's shoulders, whispering sweet words to him, all the while looking immensely pleased. His grin just spelled mischief. UrVa decided he absolutely loved that expression, a nearly equally pleased smirk gracing his own features.

Oh, they were going to _ruin_ this Skeksis. He couldn't wait.

They got into position, the Heretic still buried in his other half, trying to stay still, but still jerking a bit as the feeler left his hole, urVa right behind the Heretic, lining himself up, a hand gently placed on skekGra's shoulder to calm him. "Ready?" he murmured, and both halves nodded, urGoh leisurely, his other half shakily. Both sets of eyes were on urVa, both hungry.

He carefully pushed in, and the moans he received from both the Heretic and urGoh, caught up in the shared sensation, were gratifying. SkekGra leaned down to pant into urGoh's neck, urGoh chuckling breathlessly. UrVa found both of them captivating right then, skekGra clearly lost in the moment, urGoh holding him close and grinning up at the Archer.

UrVa rolled his hips, pulling back and then gently pushing back in again. SkekGra twitched, a sound caught in his throat, rolling his hips along as he sunk into urGoh, who crooned his approval.

They fell into a pleasant rhythm. Just fast enough to build excitement, but dragging it out as much as possible. UrGoh was still dictating the pace and he seemed to revel in making his other half gradually lose his mind. And lose it skekGra did, bit by bit, his composure eroding away with every drag of urVa's member and every clench of urGoh's hole. UrGoh's ever widening grin at this development was thrilling to see. He was enjoying himself so much, urVa was in awe.

And he couldn't exactly blame the Wanderer for his reaction, not when skekGra started scrambling to take hold of the bedsheets, urGoh's hands (linking their fingers and squeezing with undeniable love), urGoh's hair, the back of urGoh's neck, all in quick succession. It was entertaining. It was flattering. UrVa loved every second of the Heretic's mounting desperation. And then there was the Wanderer. UrVa was thrilled by every small sigh, every time those eyes would involuntarily close. It was so sweet, so reminiscent of all the times back in the day they would spend in quite similar manner to now. It made the Archer nostalgic, he had to admit.

At some point skekGra started talking, putting ridiculous effort into trying to sound casual. "This is all rather- ah- n-nice. Truly, it is! But what do you two say we speed things up a bit?" he tried persuading both Mystics.

The two halted their motions for a second, looking at each other. Finally, the Archer raised a brow as urGoh gave him a knowing smirk.

"Oh, come on now, I've been very patient!" the Heretic huffed, then turned his head towards urVa, "You must be impatient as well, right? UrGoh always drags things out so much, I bet even other Mystics lose patience with him."

Amused, the Archer replied, "Actually, he was the impatient one among us."

"I- what?" skekGra gawked, "Y-you can't be serious..."

"Oh, but I am."

"He is..." urGoh chimed in, and delighted at the Heretic slowly realizing he'd signed himself up for an agonizingly slow torture.

"Y-you..." the Heretic stammered, looking at urGoh, "You set me up! You knew this! Oh, you are absolutely evil, I can't believe you!" he complained, trying to move his hips a bit faster but not managing to because of urGoh's grip. He whined and groaned, still struggling. "And you!" he turned to the Archer with wild eyes, "You played right along! You Mystics, never trustworthy! You evil, cruel creatures!"

"Do you... want us to... stop?" urGoh asked him, checking in, just in case, "Is this... still fun... though?"

SkekGra paused in his struggling, looking at his other half, the wild look in his eyes replaced by something soft. "I-I... Well, I don't _mind_ so much as to _stop_..." he mumbled, then closed his eyes. "I, um... I like it when you get like this," he added in a whisper, embarrassed at his admittance, "Just speed up a little, will you?"

UrGoh touched his forehead to his. "Of course... love..." he whispered, "we can go... a _little_ faster..." With that, he looked up at the Archer with a sweet smile and nodded, and Archer increased his pace, but only just so. Still, it made the Skeksis between them momentarily sigh in content.

Soon enough, though, he was back to his dramatic complaining. He was really good at pretending to be annoyed, one would even believe him if it weren't for this earlier exchange, or the occasional moan torn out from somewhere deep within him, or how breathy his voice had got with the passage of time, not to mention the delicious little twitches. Actually, no, the Heretic was pretty bad at pretending to be truly annoyed. UrVa still found it oddly cute that he tried regardless.

And then something truly delightful happened.

"Please-"

It escaped the Heretic quite involuntarily, so small and silent urVa almost missed it. The Wanderer, on the other hand, was expecting it and heard it loud and clear. With hooded eyes and grinning mouth, he leaned in closer to his other half, a hand coming up to caress the side of his beak.

With a voice belying the hunger in his eyes, he asked, "What... was that...?"

SkekGra stared back, wide eyed, not repeating what he had said, trying not to utter any noise even, mane ruffling up a bit, pride and submission clearly warring within him. Then it seemed like urVa had hit a spot in him on the next drag, because suddenly the words tumbled out of the Skeksis, "P-please- I need- just- fuck-" a shudder, "M-more? Just a little- ah- faster... please?"

Well, wasn't this an interesting development. UrVa didn't comment, just watched the rest exchange happen, still idly moving his hips.

The Wanderer chuckled. "Aw... how nicely... you're asking..." he cooed, "How... sweet."

"UrGoh-"

"Hm... we _could_... speed up... but..."

"But what? UrGoh, please-"

"You have been... a bit... mouthy... haven't you?"

A choked off sound escaped the Heretic. "Oh, come on! You know I- ahhh-" he trailed off, eyes rolling, before collecting himself, "I-I can't help it!"

"Can't you...? Or... _won't_ you? I am... sure... you can behave... a whole lot... nicer."

"I asked nicely! Isn't that enough?"

The Wanderer's expression was still teasing, but there was just a hint of reprimand, the way his eyes were set. "But... before that... you called us... cruel. Evil. Now I admit... not telling you... of our, hm, 'endurance'... might have... warranted... your complaints... but did... our... beloved guest, Archer... really deserve... such insults?"

"I- w-well," skekGra took a moment to swallow, before continuing, "No? I mean... he _is_ a tease, and so are you- but- nnngh- e-evil _might_ have been a bit... m-much."

"So you... won't... call our friend... as such... anymore?" and with that, urGoh rotated his hips a bit, and the Heretic keened, desperate.

"I won't, I won't- just-"

"Are you sorry...?"

"Hhhhh- yes! I'm really sorry! Just- please-"

"Will you... be good?"

"A-ah!" the Heretic sobbed, "Please- yes- _skreesh-_ " he buried his face in urGoh's hair, "I'll be good- I'll be good! I swear! I wanna be good, please- _urGoh-_ "

The Wanderer gently caressed skekGra's nape as he looked up at urVa, nodding for him to speed up.

The Archer found the whole exchange alluring. UrGoh obviously had his other half wrapped around his finger, and he was reveling in it so much urVa couldn't help but be mesmerized. He never saw urGoh quite like this, invigorated, driven, in his element while making the Skeksis beg. UrVa was immensely pleased to have the privilege of seeing him like this first hand.

He gladly picked up the pace at the Wanderer's signal, but only gradually. He had to admit it was addictive seeing the Heretic fall apart the way he did, and he just wanted to add just a little more to the teasing, just to see how desperate he would get. And he also wanted to test the Wanderer's patience as well.

Both reactions to his slow increase of pace were delightful.

SkekGra whined and shook, losing coherence in his begging, scrambling for any words that would get him "More! Oh, Thra, pleasepleaseplease- ah! Please! More!" and crying out when he got it. Meanwhile urGoh blinked up at the Archer, surprised but pleasantly so, holding back a moan at a particularly well-placed thrust. He quickly refocused on his other half, whispering sweet nothings, telling him he's doing wonderfully, that he's so good to urGoh and to hang in there. SkekGra desperately clung to every word. UrVa saw, though, that the Wanderer was getting quite worked up himself, in the ways his eyes would roll closed, the small stutters in breath, one of the lower pair of hands gripping skekGra's thigh a bit harder.

Then urGoh reached out with a free hand to one of skekGra's nipples, flicking it, while leaning close to lick at skekGra's neck at the same time.

It made the Heretic unexpectedly clench hard at urVa with a high whine, startling the Archer out of a reverie he found himself in while observing the two. It made him suddenly aware of his own rising excitement and he couldn't hold back a groan. How had he got like this in such short time?

Both the Wanderer and Heretic turned their heads towards him, urGoh's expression pure satisfaction at getting such a reaction this fast from urVa, while skekGra just looked deliriously happy to be where he was, pupils blown wide and grinning mouth salivating. The sudden attention focused on him had urVa lick his suddenly dry mouth, wanting to say something. Maybe compliment them both? But he was lost for words, captivated by the two in front of him.

"You... feeling good there...?" urGoh checked in with him, half-teasing, brushing a strand of hair from urVa's face he hadn't noticed had gone astray. It was a sweet gesture; the Wanderer would always be such a sweet partner. The Archer gave a warm smile and nodded.

UrVa then found one of his hands being grasped, then guided to skekGra's breasts. UrGoh gave him a sly smile and a conspiratory "They are... very... sensitive," as if the Heretic wasn't right between them, hearing it all. Then again, he seemed a bit too lost in sensation to actually pay attention.

UrVa took the hint, though, and started playing with a breast. In response, skekGra's head fell back down on urGoh's shoulder, hips twitching weakly, taking urVa further in before pushing forward into urGoh, panting raggedly. The begging momentarily stopped. The only words leaving the Heretic's mouth were the occasional wheezed out curses in Skeksis language.

Instead urGoh took over the talking, as he breathily praised both his other half and the Archer. His moans became more and more frequent while he squirmed in the most delectable manner. He was getting rather worked up, it seemed.

UrVa was feasting his eyes on the two when suddenly a sensation gripped him. It made his hips stutter, a helpless groan breaking free so suddenly it startled both the Wanderer and Heretic out of their daze as they glanced back at him.

That sensation. It can't be, can it?

The Archer let out a small laugh. Oh, of course it can. He should have expected this.

"What- what is it?" skekGra asked, voice shaking, eyes rolling at the deep thrust he received, urGoh crooning on his other side because of the second-hand sensation.

UrGoh looked at urVa for a long moment before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Don't... tell me..." he started, mouth forming an incredulous grin.

Hips still rolling from the sensations, the Archer confirmed the other Mystic's suspicions, "It appears that, nnhm..." another deeper thrust, making the other two momentarily melt, "that skekMal got impatient, wherever he is."

The revelation had the Wanderer let out a deep laugh while the Heretic was still struggling to get his brain to function enough to comprehend what he had heard. When he finally grasped what was happening, skekGra let out a cry, hips jerking, urGoh gasping as the second-hand sensations caught up to him, then scrambling to calm his other half before he spent the both of them.

"A-ah, _aasht_ ," skekGra cursed weakly, whole form shaking as urGoh drew soothing circles on his back with a hand, "please- fuck, _fuck_..."

"SkekGra... what had you... so...?" the Wanderer asked, trailing off as an abortive motion of the other's hips seemed to have hit a spot that distracted him momentarily.

He was just about to get a reply when urVa, gripped by another sensation, rolled his hips. The Heretic only managed to gasp a word or two into urGoh's ear. UrVa missed it, but urGoh seemed to get what he had said, as his face unexpectedly colored further than it had already.

"Ah... that," the Wanderer replied weakly, clearly flustered.

UrVa wanted to ask, but the sensations distracted him. Just what _was_ skekMal doing?

"P-please, can we speed up? I need it- I need it so bad-" skekGra whimpered.

It seemed urGoh had lost his patience as well, because he agreed wholeheartedly this time, letting skekGra finally dictate the pace. All the movement had urVa dragging himself closer, hips picking up pace to match the Heretic's, letting out a pleased sound.

SkekGra was rendered yet again semi-incoherent quite fast. The begging was back full-force.

"Oh, fuck, PLEASEpleaseplease-" he wailed, tears springing to his eyes in desperation, "ah- I- I'm so close, _skreesh_ , give it, please-"

UrGoh held his trembling form close, sighing out praise and encouragement, grinning in bliss.

UrVa kept going faster, playing with the breast in his hand, watching the two get higher and higher. SkekGra was babbling and screeching, and urGoh started gasping out small yeses.

And then the two crashed, skekGra with a deep groan turned ecstatic scream, and urGoh with a final moaned yes, shaking apart.

UrVa hadn't come, but before he could think about what to do with that information, he felt claws pull him closer. The Heretic was looking straight at him, not even fully recovered from his orgasm, eyes tired but intense.

"Don't you dare stop," he panted, voice suddenly commanding.

The Archer didn't argue, just kept going. UrGoh was whimpering with overstimulation under them. SkekGra licked his neck, wildly pushing back against urVa's thrusts, making him bite back a moan.

"Time for you-" he said to urGoh, grunting with effort, "to- hhnn, fall apart like I did, Treasure."

"I-I..." the Wanderer tried to reply, but cut himself off with a moan.

"That's it, I know you can do more- you wonderful- _beautiful-_ ah-"

"SkekGra...!"

"Consider this revenge, love, for all the teasing," skekGra panted, and closed his eyes, putting all effort into fucking himself on urVa's length.

UrVa watched the exchange in a daze, heart hammering away in his chest. The mix of sensations from both the pair in front of him and from his own other half somewhere far away had him near the edge already. He was aware that his mouth was open, gasping for air, trying to hold on just that much longer. But the end was approaching fast.

"I'm close," he informed the two on an exhale, not slowing one bit in his movements. He felt the Heretic's hands on him tighten.

"Fill me- us- up," skekGra demanded, still staring hungrily at his other half, who was squirming under him and making desperate sounds, eyes rolling from the overstimulation. That was all urVa needed to hear, and he let go.

Both urGoh and skekGra let out a sob as the latter got filled. SkekGra collapsed on top of urGoh, who welcomed him in an embrace, both incoherently mumbling sweet nothings while they recovered. Panting, the Archer laid down next to them, a hand on the Heretic's back still, rubbing slow circles. His own breathing having calmed a bit, urGoh reached out to grab one of urVa's hands, squeezing it in thanks before letting go.

Nothing was said for a while as all three recovered. Then skekGra let out a satisfied chuckle.

"That was..." he drawled, voice trailing off into an undeniably giddy sound as he buried his face in his other half’s mane.

"Yeah..." urGoh agreed, still shaking a bit, but looking as pleased as the Heretic sounded, "pretty... intense. I... liked it."

"Hah, bit of an understatement there. At the end you were whining. _Whining._ I’m the whiny one,” having slightly recovered, skekGra teased. UrGoh just mushed the Skeksis’ face deeper into his mane to muffle him, earning himself an indignant sound, though the Heretic didn’t struggle much, seemingly content to suffocate in all the hair for the moment.

“What… about you… urVa?” urGoh asked, “was this… to your satisfaction?”

“Oh, immensely,” the Archer sighed with a content smile, eyes closed. He licked his lips, realizing his mouth had gone dry, and said, “Hm, I should get us some water. And some rags to clean up. I’ll be right-“

“No!” skekGra’s face suddenly re-emerged from urGoh’s sea of silvery hair, a hand grasping urVa, “You are our guest! You stay put and relax! I’ll go and get everything,” and with that he climbed to the edge of the pillow-nest and stood up. Rather, he _tried_ to stand up, and succeeded for perhaps a second, before flopping back onto the soft bedsheets, urGoh reaching for him while trying and failing to hold back his laughter at the Skeksis’ antics. “Erm… Correction: I’ll go get everything after I don’t feel like I’m a newborn landstrider calf. Give me and my legs a few moments. Neither of you move, I swear I’ll get everything. Eventually...”

“Oh course… love… take your time…” the Wanderer hummed, patting skekGra’s head.

Eventually the Heretic did recover enough to fetch them all some water and rags, movements for once not at all jittery or hasty, but relaxed and languid, rolling his shoulders contently and humming some tune to himself as he left. He returned within a minute, clean from the bodily fluids that covered him upon departure, and handed the drinks to the Mystics with a soft smile, noting how urGoh already appeared to be half-asleep. UrVa took grateful sips of his water while he watched the Heretic gently clean his Mystic half before downing his own mug of water in one go, and turning his attention to the Archer, who accepted his offer of cleaning him with a lazy smile.

“Truly, though, tonight was wonderful,” murmured skekGra, gently dragging the rag over urVa’s body, urGoh softly snoring beside them, “Thank you, both of us really needed that.”

“It was a pleasure,” the Archer replied. He then let out a yawn.

“I uh- don’t exactly know how it used to be with urGoh and you, but you are free to sleep here. If you’d like to,” said skekGra while putting the rag aside, then proceeding to fish for some blankets under all the pillows in the nest, gently laying one on urGoh’s sleeping form.

“If you truly don’t mind, then I shall stay. Thank you,” urVa said, accepting a blanket.

“But of course,” the Heretic said, laying down next to urGoh, who immediately spooned him. Once he had settled, he softly added, “Sleep well, Archer.”

“You too.”

They had gone to sleep with some space between urVa and the other two, but by the time morning came they had all somehow ended up tangled together. It was comfortable, so none commented on it.


	2. bonus art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At request, here's the art too!
> 
> This was drawn before I made the fic, so the positions are a bit different (they are laying on their sides here).
> 
> For more nsfw art (with some shitposting in-between), follow my private twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/qbetyar)

**Author's Note:**

> A note on Skeksis cursewords:  
> -stole "skreesh" from other fanfics, meaning "shit"  
> -made up the word "aasht", meaning Skeksis genitalia
> 
> I wrote nearly the entirety of this fic like at least a month ago and then spent the rest of last month trying to figure out how the fuck to end it (still not satisfied with the ending but hey). Basically I saw this random twitter post, it wasn't even anything detailed, just said something like "okay but where's soft Gra/Goh/Va threesome? skekGra bottoms" and I was first like "WAIT LEMME DRAW THAT" so I did (posted it on my private twitter, might post it in a seperate chapter here if any of you readers ask) but then my brain was like "okay but give a whole ass story to that now" and so I did, on Discord to Nadie, who then was like "dude this is hella hot make this an actual fic" and so I did and here we are.
> 
> Anyways for more nsfw content follow my private twitter [here](https://twitter.com/qbetyar) (pls have age either in bio or dm it to me when making the follower request). I might post some of the nsfw art here too if anyone requests it.


End file.
